


A Chat

by TheFlash1215745



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash1215745/pseuds/TheFlash1215745
Summary: What would a chat between Earth-X Oliver and Barry be like if Barry had Earth-X Oliver captured?





	A Chat

We had managed to capture the Oliver from Earth-X.  He's currently locked in the pipeline, and I stand in front of his cell.  My cowl is up.

"Let me ask you a question, why?"  I ask.

"Why what?"  The other Oliver, the one that is not mine, asks, emotionless.

"Why do you do things like this?  Why do you kill?  Why invade my Earth?  Just for your wife to have a new heart.  Well guess what, I think I know something about you."

"What?"  The unfamiliar Oliver asks.

"I know exactly how to make you feel emotions."  I say, my arms crossed.

"It's impossible; I'm not weak."  He says.  "Unlike you, you pathetic piece of shit."

I take off my cowl, revealing myself.  "Oh, so I'm pathetic?  Nice to know, Ollie."

He looks completely shocked.  "Barry...?"

"Yup.  So basically, you're the pathetic one for killing your soulmate just because your Kara said to.  I know, I was killed on your Earth for being gay.  Because every single person on your Earth is straight, right?  Well I know for a fact that they aren't.  For example, I know you like both guys and girls.  So stop pretending.  Stop being a cruel, rejecting Nazi.  You can be a better person, Ollie."

He looks at me.  "I haven't heard that name in years."

"Oh, I know that.  So maybe I'll let you go.  But you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you'll change."  I say.

I walk away, not looking back once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for 1000 hits.


End file.
